


Insecure

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene was hot. Okay that was an understatement, Jolene was fucking gorgeous. With long dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, and sun kissed skin, plump and soft in all the right places. With a cute butt and breasts that were just short of being called DD, not to mention a beautiful face. She was Raychel’s ideal type, though it may have been skewed by a few months of dating.</p><p>In comparison… Well, there was no comparing, in Raychel’s mind Jolene was clearly better. Raychel was pale and thin, her breasts were only B’s and she had a bit of chub around her stomach. Her legs weren’t slim and shapely like Jolene’s, instead short and stubby just like she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

Jolene was hot. Okay that was an understatement, Jolene was fucking gorgeous. With long dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, and sun kissed skin, plump and soft in all the right places. With a cute butt and breasts that were just short of being called DD, not to mention a beautiful face. She was Raychel’s ideal type, though it may have been skewed by a few months of dating.

In comparison… Well, there was no comparing, in Raychel’s mind Jolene was clearly better. Raychel was pale and thin, her breasts were only B’s and she had a bit of chub around her stomach. Her legs weren’t slim and shapely like Jolene’s, instead short and stubby just like she was.

Her face was plain and she had big eyebrows and thick glasses. Jolene’s was pretty and angled, she had no eyewear and her hair was soft and luscious. Raychel had an undercut right now, due to an unfortunate accident at the beauty parlor, and she just felt inferior in every way. Of course Jolene found her attractive, or she said she did, but it was still hard to believe someone as lovely as her could really be interested in a girl like Raychel.

Normally the thought didn’t bother her, but ever since last Tuesday, it’d been plaguing her. That was the day Jolene suggested they go to the water park. She looked so excited, Raychel couldn’t bear to say no, despite the worries that instantly popped up. Now they were in the middle of the mall, looking for new swimsuits together, planning to go to the park in two days, on Saturday.

"Raych, come on! There’s gotta be one here you like enough to wear!" Jolene whined as they sifted through the racks. Raychel had turned down every one suggested so far, making it utterly difficult.

"Can’t I just wear shorts and a tee? I don’t wanna have to buy a new suit just to go." Raychel reasoned with a sigh, Jolene immediately shaking her head.

"They don’t allow it. Besides, if money’s a problem, I’ll pay for it! No biggie. Now lets go try these on." Jolene shoved a few swim suits into Raychel’s arms, the younger groaning as she begrudgingly followed her lover to the dressing rooms, each taking a stall.

Raychel tried on the first one, a red bikini top with boy shorts bottoms. It was cute, except for her small breasts and the clear as day chub that jutted out. Not to mention her pale body. She could go on, but she’d rather not look at herself in it anymore. “Raychel? Ready?" Her girlfriend’s voice called out from the stall next door and she sighed.

"I guess."

They both unlocked their stall doors, Raychel staying inside as Jolene got into hers. The older woman beamed as soon as she saw her younger lover, squealing a little as she hugged her. "You look so cute! Red always was your color, though." Raychel wanted to tell her she needed to get her eyes checked but was far too busy ogling the other's beautiful body, fit snugly in a blue and black striped bikini. 

"Are you gonna get this one, or try on a couple more?" Jolene asked, smiling at her girlfriend, not realizing the worries she was having. Raychel shrugged, glancing at herself in the mirror before looking at the other suits she had yet to try. "If you're gonna try some more I will too, I guess."

Jolene nodded and headed back into her stall. They replayed the same scene a few times, but in different outfits, Raychel unhappy with all of them. "Raaaaych, cmon you should get the striped one! You look so cute in halter tops, you should wear them more often!" Jolene whined like a girl half her age, pouting and squirming as she blocked Raychel from leaving the dressing stall. 

"Jolene, just let me wear some shorts and an old top or something, please."

"Nope! They won't let you in, I swear it. Now hush, I'm gonna get it for you and you're gonna wear it because you love me and I want you to."

Raychel groaned, giving up and stepping aside so Jolene could grab the swimsuit, taking hers and one she chose for herself up to the register and buying them. There was no getting around it now, and Raychel dreaded the weekend more than ever.

\---

"Why are we even going to a water park? I can't swim."

"Because I specifically found a water park with rides and slides that even you can go on! The water at the bottom is at like, your neck level at the highest. Besides, you know I'd take care of you if you needed." 

Raychel didn't know why she was still putting up a fuss, they were already in the car on their way there, both women wearing their swimsuits under their clothes in preparation. She sighed as she settled into the passenger's seat, looking out the window as they headed into the parking lot. Jolene parked the car and they got out, the older quickly stripping down to her new swimsuit. Raychel was mesmerized.

It was a one piece, that cut incredibly low, just under her belly button. It was attached between with decorative rings, showing off her beautiful body and flattering her shape perfectly.

Raychel wanted to go even less, she could already just picture people judging them. Her unhappiness showed on her face, and Jolene came over, looking concerned. "Raych? What's wrong? Do you really not want to go this much? We can go if you want, I don't want you to look so sad."

The younger woman looked away, feeling guilty. She'd said yes to going but complained the entire week til now, too preoccupied with comparing herself to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry Jolene, I'm just being an asshole. I just... I just keep thinking of how beautiful you are and how plain I am and I got myself all self-conscious." Jolene's concerned look was now more upset, as she clutched Raychel's face in her hands, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"Raychel. You are cute as hell. You're petite and pretty, you're funny and sweet and good at video games and you make me happier than anyone I've ever dated has. I think you're the loveliest girl I've ever met, and trust me when I say you are totally adorable, even more so in your swimsuit." Jolene finished off her rant with a heated kiss. When she pulled away, Raychel looked a bit dazed, but at least she was smiling again. 

"Thanks Jolene. I needed that." 

"Anytime."

Raychel, feeling more confident from Jolene's pep talk, undressed, showing off her new swim suit. It was a red and white striped halter tankini, with boyshorts on the bottom. It showed off a bit of her chest and her stomach, but it wasn't so much that it bothered her, now that she had her mind together. Jolene was all smiles as they linked arms, heading into the water park, both feeling far more happy and excited than before.


End file.
